


Эйнхериар

by WTF OZDZ 2021 (fandom_OZDZ_2020)



Series: WTF OZDZ 2021 - Спецквест [1]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: OZDZ - Freeform, Other, Voyeurism, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Xenophilia, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/WTF%20OZDZ%202021
Summary: ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС. НОВЫЙ ДЕТЕКТИВ ОТ КОМАНДЫ ОЗДЗ. ЭТО ПРЕСТУПЛЕНИЕ ДОЛЖНО БЫЛО СТАТЬ ИДЕАЛЬНЫМ. ФРЕСКА ИЗ ПЕРЕПЛЕТЕННЫХ ЧЛЕНОВ НАД ВХОДОМ В КАБАК. СЛЕДЫ КОНЧИ В КУЛУАРАХ. ПОД ПОДОЗРЕНИЕМ ВЕСЬ ИМПЕРСКИЙ ДОМ, А ТАКЖЕ ИХ СОБРАТЬЯ ИЗ БАНИ. СЛИШКОМ МНОГО ПОДОЗРЕВАЕМЫХ. ЗА ДЕЛО БЕРУТСЯ ЗНАТОКИ, И РАССЛЕДОВАНИЕ ОБЕЩАЕТ БЫТЬ ЖАРКИМ. ЗАПУТАННАЯ ИСТОРИЯ О РЕКАХ СПЕРМЫ И НЕЗЕМНЫХ СТРАСТЯХ.ЛУЧШЕ НЕТ ВЛАГАЛИЩА, ЧЕМ ОЧКО ТОВАРИЩА.ЧИТАЙТЕ ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС.
Relationships: ОМП/ОМП
Series: WTF OZDZ 2021 - Спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173107
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), ЗФБ 2021





	Эйнхериар

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке “котики, а напишите что-нибудь на тему - как все-таки яуты трахаются друг с другом? Идеально, штоп Руди с Йонге застукали на этом Сайнжу случайно. А может даже с перепугу решат, что эти двое (трое, пятеро, вдруг там у них принято только оргиями трахаться) сейчас поубивают друг друга? А если перед этим накидать флэшбеков про Таинственные Исчезновения Навигатора Время От Времени, то прям красиво будет, когда умансоо начнут прозревать, че это на самом деле за боевые отметины в большинстве случаев на великом охотнике”.
> 
> Автор просит прощения у заказчика, потому что не выполнил заявку до последней буквы, но про еблю таки написал.

Респиратор из новенького спецкомплекта немного натирал, но на Найхави особо не повыбираешь. Йонге зачесал назад налипшие на лоб волосы и недоверчиво оглядел монструозное сооружение, чем-то напоминающее яутскую пирамиду на Карнаге — такое же нелогичное, шаткое нагромождение стройматериалов под опасным углом.

— Наверняка на краю пропасти, — вслух сказал Йонге, и Рудольф согласно покивал. — Ты видел, что с той стороны?

— Стоянка для личного транспорта. Вон те три палки похожи на парковочную табличку рядом с портом.

— Тогда какого хрена мы тащились сюда пешком?

— Клыкастый велел осмотреть достопримечательности, — Рудольф сверился с браслетом. Они стояли точно там, где им назначил встречу их слишком деятельный в последнее время навигатор.

Из достопримечательностей на пути к этой покосившейся башне им повстречались лишь редкие образчики непонятной, авангардной культуры яутов — странные скульптуры переплетенных копий или, как выразился Рудольф, «какое-то хуеверчение». С последним конкретно в этом районе они сталкивались чуть ли не на каждом шагу.

— Почему тут пенисы везде? — отчаянно всплеснул руками Йонге, когда они подошли к нужным воротам, на которых красовалась очередная фреска с маленькими, изогнутыми хуями в обрамлении каких-то зубочисток.

— Фелиция говорит, в грязеедские времена на древней земле фрески с пенисами лепили где ни попадя, чтобы привлечь удачу, плодородие и богатство, — сказал Рудольф и чуть погодя тихо рассмеялся. — Надо сказать, в этом есть здравый стержень.

— Серьезно? — выгнул бровь Йонге.

— Ну да. Мы же к успеху по большому счету пришли через член.

Взгляд отважного пилота сделался каким-то недобрым. Рудольф вылупился в ответ и быстро добавил:

— Через постель.

Отдающим легкой криминальщиной.

— Через преодоление... языкового барьера.

Йонге посмотрел на перевитые хуи, потом на Рудольфа, и лицо его приобрело уже более благостное выражение, будто он только что успешно убедил себя в целесообразности некой бредовой идеи.

Тяжело вздохнув, он подошел к воротам и засунул руку в браслете в специальное окошко со сканером. Пару секунд сканер бегал по коже красными лучами, после чего подумал и громко щелкнул. Створ шлюза начал с шипением отъезжать, и перед напарниками разверзлась всепожирающая темнота.

— И что дальше? — подозрительно протянул Йонге. Респиратор не пропускал запахи, и такая ограниченность в мироощущении несколько напрягала. А вдруг оттуда несет кровищей? Что если там...

— Судя по тому, что на двери висят хуи, Далине, внутри никого не убивают.

— Погоди, — тут же взвился Йонге. — А вдруг это бордель?!

— Какой бордель? С кем? Мы где, по-твоему, на Карнаге?

Йонге задумался, старательно отгоняя мысли о карнагском наркопритоне. Если это и бордель, он не хотел думать, кто бы мог ждать их внутри.

— Зачем жаба позвала нас в бордель?

— Ну вот и узнаем, — бодро ответил Рудольф, хлопнул Йонге по плечу и ринулся в темный провал. — Los!

Оставлять напарника одного в кромешной темноте Йонге не хотел, так что уверенно шагнул следом. И как только за ними закрылся шлюз, глаза тут же выловили очертания узкого и извилистого коридора, довольно резко уходящего вниз. Диапазон вновь сместился в тепловой, и Йонге уверенно двинулся вниз по «лестнице», не боясь свернуть шею на крутых выступах и старательно огибая подозрительно светящиеся зеленоватые подтеки на стенах.

Почему коридор этой каменной шахты вел куда-то под землю, а не в уродский архитектурный нарост на краю скалы, он не знал, но так ему было даже спокойнее — лучше уж застрять под землей, чем лететь в пропасть внутри шаткой яутской хибары.

В конце этого кривого лестничного пролета их ждал еще один шлюз и очень страшный яут. Либо ветеран многочисленных схваток с альясом, либо жертва карательной косметологии науду. Нечто, бывшее когда-то рваной раной, перечеркнувшей его и без того не самую привлекательную физиономию, зарубцевалось клочьями и буграми, после чего криво поросло свежими щетинками. Тусклый свет от россыпи мелких диодов, каким-то образом вбитых прямо в скалу, не то чтобы смягчал жутковатый эффект от неприветливой хари этого фэйсконтрольщика, но позволял сделать вид, что никто ничего не заметил, и вообще им причудилось.

— Добрый вечер, красавчик, — поприветствовал его Рудольф. — Нам э-э-э-э назначено.

Яут тщательно оглядел каждого из них по отдельности и, перебрав мандибулами, что-то курлыкнул с плохо скрываемым любопытством. Переводчик оживился:

— Предъявление приглашения.

Этим утром Сайнжа оставил им какое-то холодное оружие со странной гравировкой из палочек на лезвии — и только сейчас до Йонге дошло, что это были те самые пенисы и зубочистки, выполненные в более минималистичном стиле. «Если потеряешь, последует дипломатический инцидент», так что Йонге заботливо упаковал ножичек в набедренную кобуру прямо рядом с заряженным игольником.

Пока он его доставал, Рудольф нетерпеливо притопывал, но сразу угомонился, когда в полутьме пещеры в него прилетел раздраженный взгляд исподлобья. Вынув острый кинжал из чехла, Йонге предъявил его яуту рисунком вверх. Тот воодушевленно защелкал и сразу же принялся тыкать в наруч. Дверь шлюза за ним поехала в сторону, и лицо Йонге обдало волной влажной прохлады. Что-то в ней было настолько чужеродное и в то же время знакомое, что он невольно сглотнул собравшуюся под языком слюну. Помимо ощущений его напрягал шелестящий гомон, похожий на легкое урчание двигателей «Фелиции». Он бы списал это на белый шум, если бы звук не нарастал при приближении к какому-то красному, слабо освещенному гроту. Мозг старательно дорисовывал подвал с яйцами альясов, но Йонге изо всех сил отгонял эти мысли.

Яут беспрестанно приманивал их рукой, как диких тапасов. В его уродливой морде читалась высшая степень нетерпения. Он постоянно оглядывался, будто хотел удостовериться, что умансоо не сбежали, а послушно идут следом.

— Что-то мне не нравится его энтузиазм, — прошептал Йонге, чувствуя странную слабость в ногах и напряжение чуть пониже крестца.

Он посмотрел на Рудольфа и наткнулся на осоловелый, практически бессмысленный взгляд, который помнил еще со вчерашней ночи — последней ночи на «Фелиции» перед посадкой на Найхави. Ночи, когда Сайнжа трахал их особенно долго и мучительно медленно. От одной только догадки вдоль позвоночника Йонге пробежала сладкая дрожь, а зубы непроизвольно сжались на воображаемой простыни.

Предавшись воспоминаниям, он пропустил тот момент, когда яут привел их на узкий балкон, один из многих, обрамляющих невысокий круглый пьедестал, подсвеченный теми же тусклыми диодами в стенах и потолке. На секунду Йонге пожалел, что они не взяли визоры, но выкрученное высокой генетикой зрение делало свое дело.

Он ожидал увидеть что угодно. Бои без правил, октагон с альясами, бассейн с наездниками или грядку с яйцами, но реальность практически лишила его дара речи.

— Они ж трахаются, — пролепетал Рудольф, свесившись с балкона.

Это должно было звучать, как вопрос, но выпало изо рта, как туковая палочка, глухо ударившись о пол.

Вот, значит, что это была за влажная прохлада, понял Йонге. Здесь совершенно точно стоял плотный, забивающий нос запах ебли. Он уже даже не обращал внимания на напарника, все его внимание захватили две фигуры внизу, схватившиеся не то в ожесточенной драке, не то в удушающем объятии. Узоры на их телах ярко выделялись в полутьме грота, пол был весь изгваздан блеклыми зеленоватыми брызгами и лужицами, а немного в стороне валялись какие-то игральные кости. Шрамированный фэйсконтрольщик, все это время стоявший рядом с ними, горделиво раздувал грудь и таращился на происходящее на пьедестале, будто наблюдал за рождением ксеноморфа.

— Это древний ритуал для молодой крови, — пояснил он, прерываясь на то, чтобы снова упоенно всосать воздух. — Проводится после окончания Первой Великой Охоты. Помогает усмирить пыл и получить признание старшей крови. Разумеется, в форме любовного состязания.

Йонге медленно опустился на каменный выступ. Он сразу вспомнил, что у яутов довольно распространены... любовные состязания с товарищами, что в принципе логично в условиях царившего на Найхави матриархата.

— Состязания? И кто выигрывает?

— Тот, кто кончит последним.

— А что будет с проигравшим?

— Останется жертвой наслаждения. Не такой уж и проигрыш, да, умансоо? — прокряхтел яут, подсаживаясь к Йонге.

Тот немедленно скрестил руки на груди и демонстративно перебрал пальцами. Электричество тихо затрещало: не угроза, а скорее демонстрация. Плавали, знаем. Яут всхрапнул и перестал сально пялиться. Вместо этого он вылупился на откляченную задницу Рудольфа, который облокотился на ограждение, позволяя оценить свою пятую точку со всех ракурсов. Шрамированный изучал ее с любопытством естествоиспытателя, пока Йонге не отвлек его вопросом:

— Сюда всех пускают или только по проходкам? — Он постучал по пристегнутому к бедру чехлу.

— Старшая кровь приводит подопечных. Тех, кто выжил. Кинжал, — шрамированный кивнул на чехол, — дается перед посвящением, как напутствие и символ всех полученных знаний. Его охотник хранит до самой последней охоты.

— Значит, когда-то этот ножичек Сайнже вручил его наставник, — не оборачиваясь, пробормотал Рудольф. — Но он, должно быть, помер давно, пока наш навигатор морозился на Калисее.

Яут коротко кивнул и опустил здоровенную башку. Йонге почему-то стало неуютно.

— Кстати, о навигаторе, — поспешил он перевести тему. — Он уже здесь?

На этот вопрос ответил Рудольф, который заорал на всю пещеру, размахивая руками:

— Эй, клыкастый! Сайнжа, сюда! 

Яут зашипел и ткнул его в жопу когтем. Рудольф придушенно крякнул и прикрыл уязвленный тыл руками. Йонге с ужасом вскочил на ноги и выхватил игольник, когда на напарнике сразу в нескольких местах вспыхнули характерные красные точки лазерных прицелов.

— Не ори, биэ-элобрысай, ты портишь священные свайны единения между воинами, — раздалось сзади через несколько секунд.

Йонге от резко подскачившего адреналина чуть не съехал по стеночке. На свет вышел Сайнжа, и точки на теле Рудольфа начали гаснуть. Он поприветствовал шрамированного, после чего тот спешно свалил в темноту.

— Ты куда нас привел? — вяло потребовал объяснений Йонге. — Тут разве не нужно на входе оружие сдавать?

Сам он был, конечно, очень рад, что шрамированный не забрал у него игольник. У Рудольфа тоже было оружие, но Йонге предпочитал попадать только в те ситуации, где был запасной план.

На этот раз он решил не садиться, хоть ноги до сих пор были ватные, а пристроился рядом с притихшим напарником. Сайнжа вальяжно оглядывал все вокруг, будто в музее. Внизу началась какая-то движуха, Йонге как будто чувствовал кожей. Сначала клекот стал громче, затем добавилось еле заметное мерцание диодов. Яуты на пьедестале перестали яростно обжиматься и отступили друг от друга на шаг. В этот момент стало ясно, что они действительно трахались, либо вот-вот начнут — здоровенные извивающиеся члены, точь-в-точь как на фреске, болтались между ними бешеными змеюками. Более жилистый и «волосатый», как его про себя нарек Йонге, буквально дрожал, словно зацепившийся за дюзу маркировочный стикер. Другой, «бугай», плавно переступал с ноги на ногу и напоминал хищника, готовящегося броситься на жертву.

— Это обитель ласк и вожделения, оружие здесь не используют, можно оставить при себе, — спокойно ответил Сайнжа, задержав взгляд на кобуре. — И лучше не доставать.

Йонге нехотя убрал игольник. Ладонь у него была тяжелая, холодная и влажная от пота.

— Тогда какого хрена они им пользуются?! Вон, уже прицелиться успели!

— Прицелиться, но не выстрелить. Лучше наблюдай за действом, вы же сгорали от любопытства, куда великие воины трахают друг друга. Вам выпал редкий шанс узнать, умансоо здесь не бывают практически никогда.

— Охренеть, — прошептал Рудольф. За респиратором Йонге не видел его лица, но глаза на пару с восторгом, растекающимся по синхрону, выдавали неприкрытый ажиотаж с головой. — Ты нас позвал на закрытую оргию.

— Не оргия. Участвует молодая кровь и наставники. Пары состязаются по очереди.

— Только учитель и ученик? А с другом прийти можно?

Рудольф уставился на Йонге и навострил уши.

— Я ради общего развития спросил, не надо так смотреть, — отрезал первый пилот.

— Можно со старшим товарищем, если наставник не может присутствовать или уже отправился на последнюю охоту. Ритуал посвящен молодой крови и ее первым шагам, поощряются знания и связь со старшим поколением, которое помогло встать на ноги. Просто так потрахаться с другом можно и дома, не обязательно приходить сюда.

— Они просто трахаются? И кто первым кончил — проиграл? И все? Охренеть, и в чем прикол?

— Donnerwetter, ты еще спрашиваешь, — одухотворенно прошептал Рудольф. — Ты посмотри на них!

Йонге недоверчиво глянул на пьедестал. Яуты собрали с пола кости, и каждый вновь рассыпал свою горсть.

— Что они делают?

— Избирают способ поединка. Считают количество выпавших копий и дисков. Если у одного больше копий, а у другого больше дисков, то вы наконец-то узнаете, как это происходит между великими воинами.

— Как прозаично, — хмыкнул Йонге. — Если копье, то пенис, а если диск, то жопа. А если у обоих диски выпали?

Сайнжа самодовольно заклекотал, откинув башку.

— Длину копья устроит и такой расклад.

Йонге волей-неволей ощутил, как в этой относительно прохладной пещере его бросает в жар, а шея покрывается испариной. Он невидяще уставился перед собой, пытаясь представить, как яуты трахают друг друга, сплетаясь ногами, чтобы добраться членами до жоп. Синхрон дрогнул, и по глейтеру разлилась чистая, неприкрытая похоть. Он даже не пытался ее скрыть.

— Смотри, смотри! У этого, похоже, выпали копья! — Рудольф елозил и неистовствовал, перегибаясь через каменную ограду и пытаясь разглядеть в темноте символы на светящихся камешках.

— Следи за жестами, умансоо. Вскинутый кулак означает копье. Этот воин будет ублажать другого членом. Если у второго выпадут диски, он покажет раскрытую ладонь.

— А если оба с копьями?

— Ты же видел пенисы над входом, зачем задаешь глупые вопросы?

— Хуеверчение.... — самозабвенно прошептал Рудольф и снова уставился на пьедестал.

Второй яут выбросил диски, и многочисленная аудитория одобрительно заперхала из темноты.

— И кто из них молодая кровь? — спросил Йонге.

Сайнжа потыкал в «волосатого», выбросившего диски, и подтвердил его теорию. Этот выглядел каким-то менее... покоцанным и матерым.

— А чего все радуются?

Сперва ему на ум пришла всякая чушь про субординацию, мол, кто старше по званию, тот и сверху, но у яутов все было не как у людей, и кажущиеся на первый взгляд логичными схемы могли с легкостью вылететь в дюзу. К счастью, Сайнжа спокойно относился к возможным тупым вопросам.

— Это почти гарантия того, что он проиграет. Молодая кровь чувственна, горяча, плохо контролирует тело. Его наставник знает все его слабые места, у него нет шансов.

— В смысле? — обернулся Рудольф. — Хочешь сказать, они и до этого трахались?

— Обычная практика в процессе обучения, — пожал плечами Сайнжа и уселся на каменным выступ. — С кем еще он мог познать эту часть жизни? Матриархов не интересует неспелая еда.

— Это плохо? Что он проиграет? — Йонге пару секунд переминался с ноги на ногу, но силы вместе с адреналином быстро покидали его тело, и ему хотелось вальяжно, с комфортом развалиться на яутской туше. Словно услышав эти мысли, Сайнжа взглянул на него и приглашающе откинулся на стену.

— Нет. Наставнику проиграть не стыдно, стыдно — не прилагать никаких усилий. Это состязание в неком толковании. Если он хотя бы поборется, то большего и не нужно.

Йонге нахмурился, привалившись к горячему бедру навигатора, как к подлокотнику.

— Звучит, как насилие.

— Когда ты просишь трахать тебя медленно, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро, это насилие? — острые когти ласково скользнули по затылку, затем по шее, и Йонге прикрыл глаза от удовольствия.

Мысли немедленно устремились не в ту степь, и он отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Здесь то же самое. Молодая кровь должна сопротивляться ласкам достаточно долго, чтобы доказать, что хотя бы на крохотную долю владеет своим телом. Что научилась чему-то за время тренировок.

— Разве того, что он не помер на своей первой охоте, еще не достаточно?

— Это могла быть случайность. Здесь случайности быть не может, наставник владеет им полностью. Как быстро он отдастся наслаждению, зависит только от него.

— А наставник не может подыграть? — спросил Рудольф. — Чтобы перед коллегами не позориться?

Сайнжа сложил клыки в кучу и принял категоричный вид. Подобный бесчестный ход мыслей в принципе был чужд яутам.

— Почему позориться?

— Ну, типа вырастил невесть кого, даже трахаться не умеет.

— Вы видите это так, мы видим иначе.

— И как же?

— Ты видишь, что молодая кровь неопытна и плохо трахается. Я вижу умелого наставника, который знает, как правильно трахать. Это ритуал, не забывай, хоть и в виде поединка. Проигравших на самом деле нет. А теперь сядь, умансоо, ты все загораживаешь. Сейчас начнется самое интересное.

Рудольф недовольно отклеился от ограждения и сел по левую сторону от Сайнжи, отзеркалив позу Йонге. Места у них были отличные, но Йонге понимал напарника, ему самому хотелось устроиться поближе к «рингу», даже рискуя попасть под небезызвестную зеленую струю в конце. Впрочем, от Сайнжи в обрамлении любимых хилых личинок исходил такой лютый напор самодовольства и триумфа, что желание куда-то там пересесть быстро улетучилось.

На миг в гроте стало очень тихо, а потом сквозь тягучую тишину прорвался первый надрывный стон. Йонге вытянулся в струнку, напрягая глаза. Он думал, что все пропустил, но оказалось, что кое-кто просто слишком впечатлительный.

Волосатый улегся на спину и широко раздвинул бедра. Он перхал, стонал и запрокидывал башку просто от того, что наставник держал его за хрен.

— Слышь, полосатый, а до этого они чего обжимались? До того, как кости бросили, — Рудольф обвил себя навигаторской рукой и забросил одну ногу на крепкое пятнистое бедро. Как такая поза могла быть комфортной, Йонге не имел понятия, но напарника, похоже, все устраивало.

— Готовились к поединку, ученик говорил важные слова благодарности и чести.

— По-моему, он ему дрочил.

Сайнжа всхрапнул и затрясся в тихом клекоте.

— Не без этого.

Йонге улыбнулся и непроизвольно засмотрелся на профиль Сайнжи. Прищуренные глаза поблескивали в темноте и внимательно следили за происходящим на пьедестале, а клыки еле заметно подрагивали. Отважный пилот Далине на полном серьезе почувствовал себя влюбленным учеником, который плавится в руках наставника, как бесстыдный кусок румяной глины.

Отогнав слюнявые фантазии, Йонге прочистил горло и сделал вид, что не слышит мерзкого хихиканья слева. Макушку вдруг взъерошили клыки, и на душе стало не так стыдно.

Волосатый тем временем перешел на сиплый скулеж и стал похож на полудохлого тапаса, увязшего в болоте. Зрелище не такое волнительное, каким его себе представлял Йонге. Ему больше хотелось отвернуться, слишком уж интимно выглядели все эти поглаживания, но очень скоро динамика всей этой возни покатилась под горку.

Похоже, бугай решил, что уже достаточно вытряс из волосатого душу, и подхватил его под колени, лихо закидывая здоровенные лапищи себе на плечи. Яуты с балконов зашипели, как брызги воды, попавшие на раскаленные дюзы. Йонге прекрасно видел, как бешено извивающийся член исчез между мускулистых ягодиц. Медленно и неотвратимо исчезал в чужой заднице сантиметр за сантиметром под бешеные вопли волосатого, пока не очутился внутри полностью. В этот момент волосатый придушенно клекотнул, будто что-то перекрыло ему воздух, и схватил бугая за дредлоки, притягивая к себе. Его била неконтролируемая дрожь, и, признаться честно, со стороны все это действо выглядело, как изощренная и очень болезненная пытка.

Рудольф неверяще бормотал что-то, выпучив глаза.

— Значит, не каали.

Сайнжа медленно покивал.

Йонге не решался спросить, но любопытство все-таки пересилило.

— Ты тоже там был?

— В свое время. Да.

— И как? — хрипло спросил Йонге, не отрывая взгляда от пьедестала.

— Что именно тебе интересно, умансоо? — насмешливо спросил Сайнжа. Тяжелая, горячая лапища опустилась Йонге на бедро и несильно сжала. Член в штанах дернулся, и Йонге уже сейчас знал, чем они займутся если не в апартаментах, то в одном из этих залитых спермой коридоров.

— Что тебе выпало?

— Копья.

— А твоему наставнику?

— Они же.

— И кто кончил первый?

В этот момент все закончилось. По гроту прокатился жуткий, отчаянный вой, и каждый, кто сидел в этой душной пещере, уже знал, что волосатый кончил так, как не кончал до этого никогда в жизни. Бугай крепко держал его окаменевшее, изогнувшееся в изнеможении тело, и тяжело дышал, стараясь не двигаться. Откуда у него такая выдержка, Йонге не знал, но судя по тому, что его подопечный залил все вокруг фонтаном спермы, ебарь он был первоклассный.

Все вокруг молча наблюдали и чего-то ждали. И в этой напряженной тишине, нарушаемой лишь надсадными хрипами бугая, раздалось застенчивое:

— Я.

**Author's Note:**

> *Согласно германо-скандинавской мифологии Эйнхерии (Einherjar) — это лучшие воины, павшие герои, заслужившие свое почетное место в Вальхалле (Valhalla). Праздник был связан с почитанием павших в бою соратников по оружию и восхвалением оружия.  
> В своей современной реинкарнации этот день связан с почитанием Одина.  
> Легенда свидетельствует, что попасть в Вальхаллу могли только те павшие в битве воины, которые в момент смерти не выпустили из рук оружие. Их души собирают валькирии и переносят в чертоги Одина или Фрейи, делящие между собой всех погибших воинов.


End file.
